


角之獸

by Shio904



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shio904/pseuds/Shio904
Summary: 自從外星智慧生物體奪走了地球，人類輾轉流亡到有「第二地球」之稱的斯克琉斯。在這顆星球上，人類在過濾器上建立了偉大的文明，不過，即使適應了有毒的空氣、食物與環境，人類有朝一日能夠戰勝最大的敵人「角」與「角獸」嗎？





	1. 序章

視覺被切成碎片，麻痺的嗅覺，手指沾上的是虛無，耳邊不和諧的寧靜，彷彿低低的耳鳴在腦中作響。

他第一個反應是想離開這些纏繞的困境。

作為唯一差強人意地在運作的器官，不同的片段特寫宛如數段錄像同時撥放著﹕被風吹得劈啪作響的風衣外套、伏地的矮草、變換的口型、高傲翹起的纖長睫毛以及飛舞著的亮色長髮、最後是一枚形狀特殊的金屬胸針。他好不容易拼湊出一名女人的概念。

即使他無法辨別女人長相，但說話中的女人大概是看得到他，朝他伸出了一隻手，白皙亮麗刺眼的一隻手。

他發覺自己動彈不得，但出於某種難以言喻的本能，他渴望牽起那隻手。

然而手腳都如同纏上千斤重般無法移動，他試著開口，聲音就像海底的泡沫無聲地流出。

他感到惱火，整個人向前衝，喉嚨灼熱地高喊著。

可是什麼都沒有發生。

在他使出吃奶力氣時，終於視野往前踏出猶豫的一步，他踉蹌了下，察覺這一步並非憑著意識踏出去的。

無視他的意願，接下來又是一步，再一步後跨大了步伐。這雙腳自動載著他就像另一個人般奔跑著，並下意識地向前伸出手，而這隻手也不像是他的。

他追到女人本來所在的位置，但那裡卻空無一人，這時背景產生了變化，不再是溫和光線與大地顏色，更像是某種預警一般滲出了紅色，灰紫色沙塵開始漫天漫地的鋪張開來，他被一股旋轉的力量刮到空中。

前方隆起一道巨大而不詳的黑影，他不由自主地對那道身影感到恐懼。

『哈，你不該選擇救她的。』轟轟作響的沙啞聲音嘲笑道。

也許是話語中的蔑惡觸怒了腦中一道埋藏的思緒，他猛地想起來了，女人是一位非常重要且無可取代的人，她的名字，一瞬間像寶石一樣不慎滑落了他的舌尖，然後他永遠失去她了。

『嗚喔喔喔喔喔喔喔——!』  
『嗚喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔——!』

發出不似人類般的長嚎，不顧黑色身影先一步擄獲了他，他憤怒地抓緊對方，而黑色身影其實是一頭暗色的巨獸，外殼像某種濕潤的金屬，並覆蓋著薄膜般的長條物，平滑的口部連接著裸露而崎嶇的牙床，它鋸齒狀的利爪邊緣輕而易舉地撕裂他的身軀，他盡可能地嚎叫著，直到聲帶被切斷為止。


	2. 第一章：坦米拉作戰01—地面部隊—

坦米拉是一座新興的沿海城市，地圖上，它位於一串相互聯結的都市網絡的外緣，看到城中新穎的辦公大廈與繁忙的公共運輸，很難想像坦米拉八年前只是個礦業小鎮，早期水深太淺不利貨船停泊，交通以陸上鐵路為主，就像其他以採礦為主的小鎮一樣，礦場後來無可避免的沒落，但這裡的人們比較幸運，拜人工海港的建立之賜，引來外地投資者資金，設立了一些過濾器零件工廠，使鎮民免於大規模的失業。

說來諷刺的是，為這個小鎮帶來真正脫胎換骨的進步契機的事件，乃是北方港口大城阿德雷尼亞的毀滅，商人看中鎮旁的小海港具有日後做為替代港口之一的發展性，說服地方政府將坦米拉選為阿德雷尼亞重建工作的其中一個據點，於是龐大資源及金錢以居民從未見過的天價數字挹注進來，坦米拉的規模也逐年迅速膨脹，短短數年間成長為人口約127萬的城市。

然而，坦米拉如今卻面臨到與昔日港口大城同樣的覆滅命運，它因阿德雷尼亞而興起，最後也難逃以阿德雷尼亞的結局作為終點。

拔地而起的角，輕而易舉地破壞了地質結構與上方的建築物。受其呼喚而來的6頭六次級角獸、15隻五次級角獸、加上數以百計的二次級以上角獸，在牠們無情摧殘之下，宛如嘲笑著人類文明的脆弱，水泥鋼材搭建的樓房像積木般輕易倒下了，曾經繁華的坦米拉已面目全非。

角與角獸，現代人類的最大敵人，兩者把無數的城市掃入了歷史。

沒有科學家能夠回答「角」到底是什麼，它憑空出現，從所有你所想像得到的地方都可以長出角，每個角的質地、尺寸和形狀各不相同，沒有統一的型態。它不曾主動攻擊人類，對人類最大的威脅是製造更多與更強的「角獸」。

角獸對人類的傷害則更加直接，牠們摧毀一切，獵食並殺害人類。

為了因應角和角獸帶來的災難，各國政府決定同心協力，成立名為「聯合防衛軍」的跨國軍事組織，其下共擁有二十五支軍團與艦隊，分別駐紮於各區域，平時與當地政府軍隊協同合作，政府軍的主要工作為撤離並保護民眾，對抗角和角獸的任務就交由防衛軍。

一支地面部隊的八人分隊正在鄰近海邊的商業區內巡邏。

以第五軍團的部隊為主力，與其他軍團出兵的合作作戰下，出現在坦米拉的「角」已經按照計畫於預定時間內排除，防衛軍接下來將分區清除城內剩下的角獸。人員分配大致分為三種，第一類是主動驅除角獸的打擊隊，第二類則偕同政府軍隊於避難所保護裡面的市民安全，至於第三類隊伍，在坦米拉的連外道路散開，形成一道攔截網，防範城內的角獸外溢至周遭地區。

至於商業區的分隊即是屬於第一類的打擊隊。

這一帶無法直通城內，是特別劃立的地區，專供那些在船上工作的船員、以及只是短暫停留於岸上的過客一個去處，因此越靠近港口，開的店多為旅館、餐廳與夜店之類的休閒消費場所，多半從下午才開始營業，由於往來的都是外國客人，整個商業區充滿著異國風情，隨時可以在街上與身披彩紗、露出大面積圖騰刺青的外國女人擦肩而過，或是在俱樂部的酒吧裡從皮膚黝黑、臉上有許多穿環的酒保手中接過一杯威士忌；若願意走遠些，到達中心地帶還有連鎖大型飯店、商場、電影院及賭場，這裡又更加繁榮了，從北方珍稀的白風木標本，到熱帶鮮豔的鳥類羽飾，或者時下最新流行元素，都可以在店鋪的陳列中找到。如果想進城，則必須通過邊境的海關入境，平時也有不少城裡人會到商業區遊玩，此地也是熱門的觀光景點，尤其是佇立於碼頭廣場的水之七女神雕像，乃是當地著名地標。

當然，這是指「角」出現以前的商業區景象。

激戰過後的商業區滿目瘡痍，倖存下來的房屋上佈滿轟炸過的痕跡，四處都是碎玻璃、碎木頭與殘破磚瓦，垃圾當中混雜了些還看得出原本價值的商品，路面粉碎成數截與坑洞，裸露的地下管線正往外洩漏，灰塵則把一切色彩都奪走了。港口早就因為不堪角獸登陸時的衝撞而塌毀，傳說中的女神化為一堆石礫，用僅存的半張臉控訴著她的遭遇。來自海洋的鹹味與特殊的腥臭飄散於街道間，不曉得是不是錯覺，這股濃重的味道甚至滲進了封閉的面罩內，是動物的屍體與體液散發的氣味。而被大量體液浸透的砂土變成了黑色，將海岸到陸地用顏色連接了起來，形成一條以死亡鋪成的嶄新道路。

「前面是什麼狀況？」藍道夫問道，他所乘坐的戰術坦克忽然停了下來。

「老大，新來的菜鳥剛剛吐了，居然把面罩直接掀開來。」

另一車上，負責遙控偵查先鋒機的安東一副看好戲的口氣說道。不遠處的兩輛前導車停在路中，一個士兵以雙手撐地的姿勢伏跪在地，另一位士兵仍留在車上，拿著槍警戒著四周。

「頭一回上場後的應激反應，又不想弄髒裝備。」安東身旁負責開車的羅賓斯也停下摩托車，對眼前的場面評論道「新人躲不過的命運啊。」

這大概是新人必經的歷程，在「角」的作祟下，常識在這裡被歪曲了，第一次踏上戰場是最為衝擊的，被「角」扭曲的生物源源不絕地從四面八方湧出，跟模擬訓練時的震撼性截然不同，大多數人最後都會吐出來。

「搞什麼！？」

和前兩人旁觀的態度不同，藍道夫猛地拔下呼吸面罩，改戴上全罩式頭盔，旋即打開艙門，逕直地衝向那名正在嘔吐的士兵「誰告訴你可以把面罩打開的？要吐給我吐在裡面！馬上把面罩給我戴好！」

部下一手摀著嘴，面色蒼白地抬起頭。

直接吸入空氣是有毒的，藍道夫以為這是再基本不過的常識，連七歲小孩都曉得，但是每年都會有新人犯這種初級錯誤。

「我可是有提醒他最好戴上鼻管，還有別用嘴吸氣。」車上的上兵華萊士望向這邊悠悠地說道，而地上的士兵真的有戴上鼻管，證明了他的話。

藍道夫狠狠地瞪了眼他，華萊士識相地沒有繼續發言。

「站起來！」藍道夫嚴厲地下令。

士兵總算戴好面罩，有氣無力地打算起身，他索性一把將士兵拎了起來。

身材高大的他像抓小雞一般把士兵提在手上，接著把人塞回前導車的位子「你叫尼克是吧？」藍道夫直直地盯著，在這注視下士兵只能虛弱地點頭「如果你在作戰時死了，我們會把你的屍體帶回去，但我不允許我的人因為別的原因倒下，你聽明白了沒有？」

尼克呆滯地看著他。

「回答呢！？」藍道夫咆哮。

那聲怒吼讓尼克反射性地挺直腰桿「遵命，長官！」

藍道夫用力拍了拍尼克的面罩側邊，提高聲量喊道「你必須強壯起來，大兵！地面部隊的行動原則是什麼？」

「……殺死所有衝向角的東西，以及所有角製造的東西。」

雖然眼神有些渙散，尼克仍然回答了問題。

「沒錯！現在告訴我，你害怕那些東西了嗎？你能夠擊退牠們嗎？」

「不……我不怕！我能夠擊退牠們，長官！」他的聲音恢復了些許力氣。

「很好。」

藍道夫舉手示意前導車開始前進，自己快步回到戰術坦克上，車隊繼續往目的地移動。

車隊總共有前、中、後三段，前導車和後備車分別是各兩台重型機車，中間則是宛如司令塔般的戰術坦克，及一輛加了側邊掛座的軍用摩托車作為斥侯。

和其他建築於過濾器上的城市一樣，坦米拉建築於一百五十個超巨型過濾器之上，透過過濾器張開的光濾層將全市覆蓋，再配合生態循環系統，將外界的有害物質淨化到人體能夠承受的程度。然而，「角」從地底下長出，刺破了這個城市的心臟，把中央控制中心與主要系統一併損毀，並癱瘓了電力輸送，交通運輸仰賴的浮力場無法運作，如今只能靠那些使用車輪的舊型車代步。

路上很少見到除了軍人以外的活人，而背景的槍聲與炮擊從未停歇，每一聲彷彿都在提醒著每個人作戰尚未結束。尼克起初還想在行進間繞過屍體殘骸，之後發覺那幾乎是不可能的事，屍塊太多了，當他試圖躲開血水濺起的水花，其他的同伴則面不改色地駛過去。

後來尼克又吐了一次，吐在面罩內側，在他們經過一頭醜陋角獸的時候，如今到任務結束前他都得忍受這股難聞的氣味。角獸頭顱像被軍用型多重力巨錘砸爛了，像是雙眼的地方其實是無數根彎曲的觸手，屍身因為內臟急速分解的緣故，脹滿了氣體，原來就顯得半透明的腹部皮膚，因為膨脹變得幾近透明了，食袋中半融化的人類遺體清晰可見，看到這幕，尼克忍不住狂嘔，吐到喉嚨彷彿要抽筋似的。

「找時間把這個喝了，你嘴裡的味道會好一點。」華萊士把這句話和一根裝滿琥珀色液體的小管子一起扔給他。

「我就說菜鳥絕對會再吐一次！」

摩托車副駕上的安東朝身旁的羅賓斯伸手，後者掏出了一包香菸。

「拿新人的出醜當作賭注？你們也對他未免太苛薄了。」副分隊長大川見狀抬起眉毛「你當時可是吐在了我的靴子上。」

安東歪嘴笑了笑，無辜地聳聳肩，轉頭專注在他的無人機上。

羅賓斯有點尷尬地說「我們只是在找點樂子，副隊長。」

「我建議你們把這份樂趣留到下崗後。」大川板起臉孔說「準備開始進行環境掃描作業！」

車隊這次沒有為菜鳥停留多久，很快又動了起來。

戰術坦克釋出一大批對地搜查車，它們嬌小的身軀順應著地面起伏以滾動的方式快速移動，搭配天上的輕型搜查機，掃描過經過路徑上的每一處景物，並將結果顯示成立體投影成像。

「要不要提早讓前導車與後備車換班？」駕駛座上的大川趁藍道夫查看監測儀時詢問道「免得再因為新人而停車。」

藍道夫在胸前交叉雙臂，沉默地盯著尼克騎車的背影「不，我覺得他已經度過那個階段了。」隨後把臉轉向大川「運送我們補給品的無人機於途中被捲入作戰墜毀了。」他叫出即時衛星空拍圖，用手指移動著畫面「目前離我們最近的通路上有角獸阻擋，我在緊急要求上加入了新補給。」

「沒有補給，憑現有的彈藥存量，我們沒辦法在接下來的路線上展開清掃任務。」大川失望地往後坐「我們都已經來到入口了，難道要我們眼巴巴地等待嗎？」

搜查車建立的模型已經可以看出完整的市區一隅，此時安東的偵查機雷達有了反應。

「發現角獸！」

消息一出讓所有人不禁繃緊了神經。

藍道夫馬上確認了以下資訊：角獸的位置、數量、角獸等級以及與車隊的距離。防衛軍將角獸及任務分為數個等級，由於角獸可藉由接觸角來增強或增加各方面的能力，因此用「與角接觸過的次數」來劃定角獸等級，任務難易則依角獸的強度區分。

「一次級，看上去只有一隻，十一點鐘方向，距離約800米。」他向全隊廣播「準備出擊！」

「不先等補給到齊嗎？」副隊長問道。

「當然要等補給，接下來由安東和羅賓斯駕駛戰術坦克繼續前往預定地點等待接收補給，」藍道夫穿戴上裝備「我們只會在外圍執行清掃任務，不能深入本區，所以羅賓斯得隨時留意小隊所在位置，保持聯絡，安東的無人機也要一直跟著我們。」

「了解，長官。」羅賓斯點點頭，安東也舉起大拇指比出「交給我」的手勢。

「排除角獸後，我們會盡快與你們會合，同時你要持續追蹤補給到達的進度。」大川說道，在藍道夫身後步出戰術坦克。

小隊開走了機車，共分為兩組，往目標地奔馳而去。一部分的地面搜查車聚集過來，跟著他們行進方向游移翻滾，並適時地避開車輪，把小隊的行蹤一五一十地傳送回戰術坦克。


	3. 第一章：坦米拉作戰02—地面部隊—

角是這顆星球上獨一無二的存在，而第一頭角獸的誕生則令人類措手不及。

經過中間漫長的研究之後，人類了解到角為角獸的源頭，有角的地方必定有角獸現身；而只要在出現後一段期間內沒有接觸足夠數量的生物，「角」便會消失不見。因此聯合防衛軍制定作戰準則，第一優先為「隔離」，意即將角與其他生物隔開，避免雙方接觸。

「隔離」的原理雖然聽上去簡單，但實際上執行起來卻相當困難。「角」能夠發出一種聲波召喚角獸靠近，除了角獸以外，能夠被這種聲波影響的動物並不一定，唯一的共同點是，受影響的動物皆喪失自我控制能力，僅剩「想要接觸角」的強烈意念。這種意念甚至超越求生意志或任何本能，即使失去絕大部分的身體，就算必須拖著內臟前行，只要還能移動，牠們便不會放棄與角接觸，角施加予牠們的力量即是如此強烈。

儘管人類不受角影響，但仍然見識到這股強大的支配力才是角的恐怖之處。在「角」的吸引下，角獸和其他動物們將發狂地攻擊通往角的道路上所有阻礙。

一旦接觸到角，角便將生物轉化為角獸，或是將角獸轉變得更加強壯、殘忍的角獸。

角就算消失了，角獸也不會離去，牠們把尖牙轉向心臟仍在跳動的活物——大多是人類，然後開始獵殺。

地面部隊正是居於第一道前線抵禦牠們的部隊。

首發攻勢通常由那些最低級角獸和受角控制的生物所發起，但它們也最容易被電離子隔離網捕獲，普通的子彈也殺得死它們，不過牠們的數量也是最多的。

抵達角獸所在地的地面部隊，首先見到的是彷彿未完成的壁畫一般的畫面，各處璀璨的色彩裂片掛在鋼筋與纜線上，在發覺入侵者後開始擾動，逐漸捲成一團如黑洞般的漩渦，朝他們衝了過去。

受到衝擊的瞬間，他們才看清那原來是一隻隻披著色彩的鳥，長著過長的利爪，在車身上刮出有如切割金屬的聲響，同時輕易地割裂了他們的夾克外層。

「是變異體！」藍道夫吼道。

變異體是一種介於角獸與原生動物之間的生物，一種受到角的聲音引導、朝著成為角獸的方向演化的生物，和角獸的關係有時是共生，有時則是互相競爭。

「該死！我的面罩通氣管被刮壞了！」與大川同隊的克里斯氣急敗壞地說，一把抓下肩膀上的鳥，觀察到牠們翅膀上長著倒刺，這個舉動也讓機車手套被刺破了，他趕緊往地上扔下那隻鳥。

那群鳥類變異體接著往上衝，團團包圍住空中的無人機，而後者跌跌撞撞地卡在水泥牆裂縫間，隨即通訊器傳來了安東的破口大罵。

而壁畫的中央畫面緩緩開始移動，它的翅膀如同蛾那樣張開，覆蓋住底下遭到啃食的人類，它轉頭面對地面部隊等人，因為是一次級角獸，通常還能辨識出原本的型態，是頭擁有兩對翅膀的禽類角獸，從牠的頭頸連接處裂開，朝他們露出四瓣長滿尖牙的血盆大口，一對翅膀警戒的高高聳起，另一對連著前肢揮舞著。牠飽壯的胸前是糾結爬行的灰色肌肉，除此之外全身披覆著豎起的鱗片，分岔出銀色刺棘的尾巴不時傳來唰唰唰的聲響。

看來他們是打擾了它的進食，它的吃相相當凌亂，獵物被開腸剖腹，腸子和內臟以開枝散葉的形式被插在各處朝天豎立的鋼筋上。

「新人，別愣在那邊！」

隊友的吼叫聲，讓看傻了眼的尼克回過神來，下一秒便是看見華萊士舉起散彈槍往他左手邊轟擊。

震耳欲聾的槍聲過後，傳來變異體墜地的哀鳴聲。

「目標出現，重複一次，目標出現了！」大川向總部回報，藍道夫指揮現場人員擺開防禦陣型。

那一大群變異體重新聚集，而安東的飛行機正動彈不得，他們失去了空中的眼線。

它們圍繞著角獸飛舞，此起彼落的尖銳鳥鳴穿梭其間，角獸振翅飛向天空，一片壟罩的黑影降臨地面部隊身上。原本在後隊的瑪格下意識地退了步「它真的只有一次級嗎﹖從來沒有這麼巨大的…」

「地面部隊！殺死所有衝向角的、以及角製造的生物！」

藍道夫長吼道，確保每位在場隊員都能夠聽見，他毫不猶豫地舉起手槍向角獸射擊。

所有人重拾信心的抬起武器，藍道夫趁著角獸躲開的空檔下令道「趁它等一下追過來時，華萊士跟尼克用電離子網先將它困住，不要管有多少數量，全員開啟防護罩直接衝向變異體，把牠們撞飛！」

角獸就像被那一槍激怒似地瞪著藍道夫的座車，在他衝上來之前藍道夫坐回車上問「我們的裝甲彈還剩多少﹖」

「五發，」大川回答「最好祈禱華萊士和尼克的行動成功，否則憑剩餘的火力要解決它有點勉強。」

「幸運之神特別喜歡眷顧菜鳥的。」藍道夫勉強笑了下。

接著他們按計畫行動了，開啟防護罩衝進變異體形成的亂流內，防護罩當然無法擋下為數眾多的鳥群，感覺宛如衝進碎玻璃一樣，但全部人身上的子彈都沒剩多少了，這是打敗角獸的最好方法。

「我們得靠近一點，電離子網的離它太遠了！」尼克幾乎看不到前方，但他依然努力地與華萊士騎車並行。

「一接近你就會被撞倒的！」華萊士說「保持這個距離，我們會找到機會的。」

不過尼克顯然沒聽到前輩的話「我一進入範圍內就發射電離子網!」

華萊士見到菜鳥加快速度，忍不住罵了聲追了上去。他們一就定位便對角獸放出了電離子網，然而就在這個當下，尼克連人帶車被角獸強壯的翅膀掃飛了出去。

「……唔!」

這股衝擊力讓防護罩都失效了，眼看發射器在手中失去控制，尼克的機車滾了幾圈撞到了路邊。

「有成功嗎﹖」尼克吃力地推開壓在身上的機車問道。

通訊器先傳來的是一段沉默，接著是一串跟尼克母親有關的不雅問候語，然後華萊士才說「菜鳥，算你好運，雖然差強人意，可是我們還是成功了。」

電離子網抓住了角獸右側的翅膀，使得它現在只能以用右邊為中心點一直打轉地飛，當然這種姿勢更加引發角獸的憤怒及暴動，以至於連變異體也都從它身邊一哄而散。

「至少變異體散去了。」大川看了看變清晰的視野。

「我們把它困住了，但現在搞得大家都沒辦法動手了。」華萊士躲在車體的後方一邊喘氣一邊說，他用手勢在脖子上畫了道橫線「菜鳥，你再敢隨便亂衝就沒命了，不是開玩笑那種，是真的會沒命，懂嗎﹖」

角獸宛若重錘的尾巴更具說服力，它陷入狂亂的狀態，瘋狂地甩動尖銳的尾部，刺棘狀的突起物在地面刮出了深深的傷痕，同時也使得現場塵土飛揚。尼克看著角獸的尾巴輕易地插起一大塊水泥，然後往克里斯的車子丟去，所幸克里斯與那塊水泥只是擦肩而過。

藍道夫捉起槍，把裝甲彈裝進膛內「對準它、殺掉它，事情就是這麼簡單。」

「我們所剩不多的彈藥可不能這麼用，」大川按住藍道夫的手「你根本沒辦法瞄準它，萬一你失手了，以剩下的裝備我們也解決不了它。」

在這種僵持不下的氣氛，突然有句開心得有點滑稽的聲音打起招呼來﹕

「嗨，好久不見了各位，我又重新上線了!」安東的聲音跟著飛行機一起飛舞起來。

「安東!我們的補給到了嗎﹖」

安東的反應有些遲疑「……那方面我們遇到了點問題。」但他的語氣很快地轉回來「不過我有個好點子解決眼下的麻煩。」

原本藍道夫想問補給是遇到了什麼問題，但後面那句話讓他把疑問先吞了回去。

「大家有聽過『以其人之道，還其人之身』嗎﹖」

地面搜查車統統聚集過來，因為它們圓滾滾的形狀，每次遇到衝撞就會自動滑開來，數量一多，自然把塵土下角獸的動作一覽無疑。接下來飛行機打開一個小開口，釋放出一大群僅有蚊子大小的奈米機器人，機器人成隊地朝角獸飛去。

「趁現在!」大川喊道。

角獸的視線已經被奈米機器人遮住了，動作也跟著變得遲鈍，藍道夫和隊員們一同抬起槍桿往角獸開火。

碰碰碰碰一陣掃射，在最後一顆彈殼滾燙地掉落後，全部人都明白他們的任務完成了。角獸龐大的身軀倒在地上，大家即使心跳仍在顫抖著，依然開始整理剩餘的裝備，尼克趕緊把機車抬起來，免得車子沾到角獸流出來的血水，雖  
然他如今已經不怎麼在意靴子上的血這種事了。

他將感應器和地面搜查車連線，隨後把搜索範圍擴大，原本是想確認附近是否還有有敵意的變異體，沒想到感應器卻出現了生命反應。

而且就在不遠的距離內，尼克的腳擅自動了起來。

「喂!尼克，你小子要跑到哪裡去﹖」克里斯注意到他了。

「那裡有生命跡象的反應。」尼克邊走邊說「可能是傷患也不一定，我只是去確認一下。」

「菜鳥，你這一路上有看到過活著的人嗎﹖」華萊士阻止他「別去了，八成是被角吸引過來的動物或變異體，牠們遲早會變成角獸的，何必去關心牠們呢﹖」

尼克已經來到生命反應最強的地點附近，可是這裡除了斷垣殘壁外什麼都沒有。

「明明有生命反應卻看不到……」尼克立刻恍然大悟，開始徒手搬開土地上方的磚塊及石頭。

「唉唉你小子還挖起地來了，精神也太好了吧。」

克里斯看了眼尼克臉上的擦傷，傷口雖然不深但仍然留了許多血，接著一邊碎念著我也不年輕了之類的話，一邊蹲下來幫忙。

華萊士選擇待在遠方瞪著他們，而瑪格則一臉莫名其妙地問「那兩個人到底在幹嘛﹖」

「不知道，可能克里斯的肌肉腦袋是會傳染的吧。」

「真是難得看你這麼認真輔導菜鳥呢。」

華萊士不以為意地哼了一聲「你是在騙人的吧。」

經過一番努力後，尼克終於知道那個生命反應是什麼了，牠瑟瑟地躲在鋼板與防火材料形成的夾縫裡，看上去相當害怕，尼克用一隻手將牠撈了出來。

見了尼克懷裡的東西，體型魁梧的克里斯不禁嚇得連往後跳。

「尼克，那是一隻狗!一隻他媽的該死的狗!牠的口水是有毒的!」小狗虛弱地舔了尼克的頭罩外緣，克里斯差點沒尖叫出聲。

「事實上並不會，」瑪格也湊過來「你們留意到牠的項圈了嗎﹖牠是地球種的狗，還有，牠是隻小母狗呢。」

「地球種的狗﹖我從來沒聽過這種稱呼。」

尼克茫然地看著臂彎裡的小狗，她有著大大下垂的耳朵，從臉的上半部到背部以及尾巴都是黑色與棕色的斑塊，不過她的腳根與腹部都是白色的，連同尾巴尖也帶了點白色。

「這是掌握權勢和金錢的富人才能擁有的寵物，」瑪格翻了翻眼睛說道「她是從地球的基因庫裡繁殖出來的，所以對人類無毒，因為理論上我們的基因都是源自於地球。」

「這麼說她很有價值囉﹖」克瑞斯雙眼閃閃發光的說「賣掉她就可以得到很多很多錢!」

「比本隊所有人微薄的退休金加起來還要多，」瑪格故意朝尼克一笑「不過這隻地球狗是尼克發現的，決定權在於他。」

「但是我也有幫你一把，你小子會分我一份吧，對吧﹖」克里斯渴望的看著他。

「……我還沒辦法做出決定。」尼克躲開克里斯炙熱的視線，最終決定走向一直冷眼旁觀的搭檔。

「丟掉牠。」

華萊士劈頭就說道，甚至連看都沒看一眼。「戰場可不是讓你隨便撿寵物的地方，牠八成是在角出現的時候和某個達官顯貴的主人走失了吧，難道你想要養牠直到找到牠的主人嗎﹖你知道地球狗的飼料費有多麼驚人嗎﹖因為牠們只能吃特別從地球基因庫培養或栽種出來的飼料，那就是我們稱之為原型食物的珍饈，可是比我們平常吃的垃圾般的方塊食物還高級到你無法想像的美食，你連牠的飼料費都付不出來還想留著牠嗎﹖」他轉過身「總之我對這種專門用來炫耀財富地位而誕生的玩具生命無法贊同，如果說到這邊你還是想救牠的話，不妨先從給牠一個呼吸面罩開始吧，這裡的空氣對於你跟牠都是有毒的。」

尼克宛如當頭棒喝般「啊!」了聲，隨即抱著狗奔向他的裝備箱。

這時，安東的偵察機再度發出警告聲。

「發現角獸，判定為二次級!」

大川只覺雙腿一陣發軟，一次級角獸幾乎是地面部隊武力的極限，他們沒有對抗二次級的裝備，尤其是在他們幾乎彈盡糧絕的情況下，面臨二次級角獸相當於送死。

「安東，我們的補給呢!﹖」藍道夫用額頭的青筋都浮現出來的力道咆嘯著。

先是一段沉默，安東才罕見地吞吞吐吐地說「……不見了，總部說被人偷走了，現在正準備送新的過來。」

這樣怎麼可能來得及!

藍道夫調出立體投影查看目前的位置，驚覺他們和那隻一次級角獸與變異體纏鬥得太晚，一不留意竟然過於深入這座城區的領域。

「角獸正朝你們接近，我馬上規劃撤退路線。」羅賓斯的聲音在通訊器上響起「需要發送求救訊號嗎﹖」

「立刻發送，請最靠近我們的小隊支援。」大川心急如焚地說道「到底怎麼回事﹖什麼叫補給被偷走了!」

羅賓斯大概也不曉得原因，但是他吃力地解釋著「補給確實發出去了，但無人機在中途突然失聯，我們的補給品也不見了。」

沒有補給、沒有武器、沒有彈藥，連他們的車子也傷痕累累，加上一隻逐漸逼近的二次級角獸，新人即便再幸運也無法擋下這股厄運。

「全部人上車!我們要立即撤退!」藍道夫把撤退路線發給全體隊員。

然而死神的追兵卻比他們原來想像得更致命，更強，也更快。

「你的子彈還剩幾發﹖我只剩一個彈夾而已了。」瑪格問，眼神凝視著後照鏡反射的後方地平線上。

「我也差不多剩六發子彈了。」

克里斯在心裡倒數著，一、二、三、四……就在這幾秒後會被追上，他在等待二次級角獸出現在他們的車窗倒影上。

來了!

他和瑪格把車身靠近，彼此交換車輛的控制權，背貼著背朝後方射擊。瑪格先沒有子彈了，她把自己坐騎的核心爐引燃，隨即跳到克里斯的車上，望著她的車滑向角獸自爆。

當然這種攻擊對二次級角獸來說不痛不癢，她在火光間見到一朵蓮花升起，一個像是長滿青苔的泥像伏跪其上，手中捧著一顆閉著眼睛的頭。它的下方連接著一堆根管，每一根都可以連到一個從脖子以上被吸乾的人體，他們有些像僵屍般地往前走著，一部分則抬著那朵巨大的蓮花。

那顆坐落在花蕊中心的頭，忽然張開了眼，視線對上的同時，一股恐懼感沿著瑪格的脊椎骨爬上腦髓，他們絕不可能贏得了這種生物的。一具殭屍化的人體突然採取了動作，它的管子很自然地從蓮花下脫落，斷口有著像章魚吸盤的器官，它一面甩著軟管狀的物體一面漸漸追上他們。

瑪格感覺到克里斯無意間抱緊了她，她的搭檔小聲呢喃著祈禱文，他是個虔誠的大個子，這是隊裡公開的秘密，但是她第一次見他脹紅了臉、汗如雨下拚了命地禱告著，彷彿祈求奇蹟發生在剩餘的兩發子彈。

可是她並不相信奇蹟。瑪格不用回頭都知道，那兩顆子彈令克里斯失望的只是沉進了人體裡，所以她加足了馬力，祈禱引擎帶領他們越過死限。

「瑪格!小心!!」

她的耳邊僅聽見唰的一聲，令人窒息的劇痛擊中了她，吸管附著在她的肩膀上，強大的扭力撕咬著她的肌肉，若非克里斯死抓著她不放手，她恐怕已經被拋到空中、被角獸拉過去了。

「嗚啊啊啊啊啊啊!」

她試著用刀割，但頑強的吸管只會沿著刀子擴張開來，隨著吸力越大，瑪格幾乎可以聽見血肉分離的聲響。最痛苦的時刻反而是一種解脫，她的肩膀被撕下好大一塊肉，傷口深可見骨，痛得她想直接昏迷過去，但瑪格不能這麼做，  
她明瞭吸管還會回來，如果它下次攻擊的是克里斯，她能夠像他保護她這樣保護搭檔嗎﹖

沒過多久，吸管一如她所料又展開攻擊，她一翻身，以只有克里斯三分之一重的身軀護住他，吸管爬上了與受傷的肩膀同一側的手臂往後拉，而機車則朝相反的方向駛離，兩方拉扯之下，瑪格覺得自己快被撕裂成兩半了。

然而，她從來沒預料到奇蹟會發生，沒想到那是一道劃破空氣的聲響，她的手臂頓時輕鬆了起來，原來吸管被某種子彈斷成數截。

「特別快遞喔!你們等很久了吧!」

一道女聲橫空出世，從擴音機傳了出來，而擴音機則裝在一台棕綠色的人形機甲上，瑪格認出這是軍方通用的型號，唯一不同的是，這架機甲拿的是規格不同的新式高分子振動刀，以及更令人在意的是，它肩上扛著一具裝載補給品的箱子。

另一台機甲比較晚現身，它將手槍裝回槍套，手拿另一把帶著刺刀的長槍，並打開了通話器。這次是男性的嗓音，聽上去還頗為年輕「我們在過來的路上收到你們的求救訊號，二次級的角獸就交給我們吧。」


	4. 第一章：坦米拉作戰03—搭檔—

人類與角有近百年的對抗歷史，其中最重要的發明就是被稱為「義人」的人型機甲，它們被廣泛應用於對抗角獸的戰鬥中，不同層級的戰鬥甚至對應著不同規格的義人。機動義人等級是最低的，約三到五公尺高，是專門針對二到四次級角獸的大型武器，多半常與地面部隊聯手作戰。

目前聯合防衛軍所採用的新式MA-853型，另外配備凱農型高束炮與尖甲機關槍，外層是統一棕綠色的烤漆，在左上方有著代表防衛軍配色的藍黃鑲邊。因為是量產型，外殼裝甲粗曠而簡單，這個型號特色在於前傾的重心及發達的機械手臂，當機身重量集中於上半身時，機械手臂仍能進行譬如攀爬等複雜靈活的動作，而腿部關節也少見地裝配著彈藥火力，足底設計能夠輕鬆適應各種地形。

「盧平斯，掩護我，我來對付母體。」女子對夥伴說道「正好拿牠測試這把刀。」

「你又跟實驗室借新武器了。」盧平斯有些無奈地說「小心一點，牠才二次級，就已經扭曲到辨認不出原本型態了，這種角獸不能大意。」

女駕駛員擦了擦鼻頭，蓄勢待發地說「牠只是一隻二次級而已，我五分鐘就搞定。」接著她放下補給品，轉頭毫不猶豫地往母體面前衝去，將背後交給盧平斯。

而他也沒有虧待她的期望，不斷射殺沿途上阻礙前進的殭屍，一邊緩步向前推進，大部分的殭屍沒辦法一擊必殺，彈藥用罄時盧平斯嘖了聲，把手槍一扔，改以雙手持長槍移動，他改變策略轉守為攻，主動跑進殭屍群中。「這些都是被牠吃掉的人嗎﹖」他自問，用刺刀深深地刺進殭屍體內，沒有流血，感覺堅硬不像刺進柔軟的肌肉，盧平斯藉力把刺中的殭屍甩到地上，然後瞄準那些肉管與身體的接合處從體內開槍。

他就這樣一個個地解決敵人的俘虜，但真正的目標還沒解決掉。

「米絲娣，已經三分鐘了!」盧平斯喊他的同伴。

「我需要一點時間!」她回道。

她的機動義人右手臂以脫臼的姿勢陷入了蓮花中心，而花蕊中升起了一大堆海葵般的黃色觸手，將她整個上半身幾乎埋沒在內，像是掠食性動物似的企圖將她吞沒，底部的頭顱憤怒地從下方瞪著她。

「看我燒掉你!」她用左手拿出燃燒彈，手指觸燃引線後火焰迸發了出來。

但觸手們沒有退卻，反而像是炫耀它們的耐火性一般，湧出更多觸手包圍她，米絲娣必須緊緊攀著蓮花底座，才能避免變成頭上腳下的醜態。「既然這樣…」她啟動與右手一起埋入觸手內的高分子振動刀，刀身輕易地滑入進而切斷觸手們，在此同時，頭顱第一次擺出近似於恐懼的表情，而她，終於鬆了一口氣。

「五分鐘時間到了。」

消滅完禁錮她的觸手，刀刃的尖端輪到了頭顱上，機動義人脫臼的右手將高分子振動刀捅入頭頂，整個過程頗吃力，頭顱比想像中來得堅固，她只好也用上另一隻手，數次敲擊刀把，使刀身完整地嵌入頭顱。當她敲下最後一下，所有的觸手及殭屍體都停止活動了，角獸發出簡直要刺破耳膜般的嬰兒尖叫聲。

「抱歉，主菜沒有分給你的份啦，盧平斯。」米絲娣從角獸身上跳了下來，拍了拍搭檔的機動義人肩膀。

盧平斯維持著作戰姿勢，目不轉睛地盯著角獸看。

「還沒結束呢，你總是趕時間，結果差了一點。」他開火，子彈正中刀把的末端，將刀子又推深了一段距離，角獸從嘴巴和頭頂噴出大量的綠色血液來，過沒多久便正面倒地不起。「要確實地殺掉角獸，而不是草率地結束，你要記得這點。」盧平斯拿著刺槍的手垂了下來，米絲娣啞口無言地望著他。

兩人走回地面部隊的位置，發覺地面部隊已經拆開補給，而且把裝備都填補上了。

「各位好，我是米絲娣˙凡斯，編號SH-20375。」米絲娣先和地面部隊打了招呼，她戴上頭罩，打開艙門從駕駛座下到地面。面罩下隱藏染著一頭漸層粉紅色短髮、並剃短了髮鬢的中性髮型，而連身衣顯示出她的健美體形。

「我是盧平斯，編號SN-14683。」她的搭檔只簡短地介紹自己。

地面部隊的成員，首先是傷得最重的那位女性叫做瑪格，隊友幫她緊急修補了傷口，骨折的手也暫時用夾板和三角巾固定住。然後一直盤桓在瑪格身邊的是個身材高大但氣質溫和的男性，自稱為克里斯。

「謝謝你們的及時趕到。」成員中唯一的亞洲臉孔說，她是副隊長大川「事實上，應該是我們隊長代表全隊致謝才對，不過我們隊長正與總部聯絡中——」

「為什麼我們的補給在你們手上﹖你們先前提到『正在來我們這邊的路上』是什麼意思﹖」天上的無人機打斷大川，用一連串問題質問他們，雖然見不到人但語速聽上去有點過動，他們大概就是依標準程序在戰術坦克上等候接收補給的成員吧。

「這個嘛……」米絲娣口氣遲疑了起來，眼神飄向旁邊「很抱歉你們的補給捲入了我們跟角獸的戰鬥中，因為我們覺得等待重新配送補給實在太慢了，於是就決定親自送來了。」

「你的意思是，擅自偷走我們的補給，然後在我們到處找不到的時候還給我們嗎﹖」發言的是有著銳利眼神的華萊士，在他身旁的是不知為何抱了一團錫箔紙的尼克。

「你要這樣解釋也對，不過我們真的不是故意的。」米絲娣喪氣地說，氣氛頓時尷尬了起來。

尼克張望著四周，等了一會才鼓起勇氣走向前。

「請問……你們的機動義人裡是不是有緊急醫療艙﹖」尼克懷中的物體露了出來，是一條被錫箔紙包起來的狗「牠快不行了，緊急醫療艙或許救得了牠﹖」

「噢，好久沒見到地球種的狗了，」米絲娣一眼便認出來，親暱地說道「我親戚也養了一條呢。」

她喊了幾聲盧平斯，地面部隊的成員聽見通訊頻道傳來一聲嘆息，隨後另一架機動義人的艙口也打開了，男人露出頭來，從動作就看得出他的不情願。

「緊急醫療艙在這位資深老同事的機動義人上。」她微笑說道。

盧平斯嘆息得更大聲，似乎是想讓搭檔聽見，但對方對此充耳不聞，很明顯米絲娣不接受任何相左的意見。

「米絲娣，下一個任務離現在不到20分鐘了，你確定繼續逗留是個好主意嗎﹖」盧平斯語道，他收下狗，轉身馬上準備返回機艙，然而尚未露面的地面部隊成員出場阻擋了他。

「士兵編號14683!羅溫˙盧平斯!」

藍道夫隊長不僅體格壯碩，嗓門也是驚人的響亮，副隊長大川的個頭甚至只到他的腰際。而這個大塊頭轉眼就要擠向羅溫「上次見面已經是五六年前的事了吧，你長大了呀。」他雙手搭著羅溫的肩頭，大力的拍了拍「畢竟你離開地面部隊那年只有15歲啊。」

「……是七年，我們七年沒見過了。」羅溫抱緊了狗，不自覺地退後一點。

這是他最不希望遇見的場景。羅溫在13歲時放棄求學而加入了聯合軍，很快速地超越了所有人，以天才少年之姿當上機動義人的駕駛員，然後就沒有了。他違背了所有人的預期，沒有在下一個短期間內晉升，而是停留在相同位置，一晃眼就過了七年。剛開始還好，大家都說以他的資質很快就會跳到下一階段，後來再也沒有人會跟他說起這件事了。倘若沒有任何人在意的話，羅溫反而落得輕鬆，因為連他自己也無法解釋原因……

「是嗎﹖那麼久了啊，我還以為你已經成為——」藍道夫的臉色閃了下，似乎明白這件事實當中的涵義，突兀地轉開話題「你還是一樣那麼擅長駕駛『義人』，可見得七年中你也一直在努力著啊，對了，測驗的日子也接近了，你會去參加吧﹖」

羅溫感到一股使臉頰燥熱的羞恥，他和藍道夫不僅是一面之緣，他當藍道夫的手下當了幾個月，藍道夫是他在地面部隊的最後一位隊長。他不想對以前的長官說謊，但現實又讓他說不出口……

「米絲娣，我們得盡快離開，接下來還有任務。」

羅溫呼叫他的搭檔，工作是最好的藉口，逃避那些他無法明瞭的原因和膽怯。

孰不知，這也是他最後一次見到藍道夫。


End file.
